Talk:Jasdevi
Profile Pic This article need a tonne of work, first and foremeost i've changed the profile pic. These pictures should be a (preferably front facing) facial picture of the character, 270px, and also perferably without other things obscuring the view. the previous profile pic will be much better suited to the appearance section which just has a picture of the shadow at the moment. [[User:Nick D Wolfwood|'Wolfwood']] (Shoot) 10:47, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Pronunciation How are their names properly pronounced in English? As far as I know the second half of the series hasn't been dubbed yet, so I can't check, but I vaugly remember Jasdero saying his name "Yas-dero" in the first half. Evnyofdeath 21:48, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Who ever keeps changing Devit to "David" , please stop. Hoshino has confirmed that the official spelling is Devit. Devit is only refered to as "David" in the English VIZ media translation of the manga........ Falconidae 07:49, January 15, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry you don't like the edit, but I'm only following the rules set down by the admins of this wiki. As part of the Article Re-Work Project, it is stated that Viz translations come first. That rule was written by the admin Nick D. Wolfwood. I also had the permission from two other admins to change the romanized names on this wiki to reflect how they appear in the Viz translated manga. .Seshat. 08:03, January 15, 2011 (UTC) I just noticed Devit's Seiyu is wrong........He is voiced by Saiga Mitsuki, not Junpei Takiguchi. Falconidae 14:07, April 4, 2011 (UTC) New Noah's Clothes I've noticed that the Exorcist is not the only one who have new uniform/clothes so did the Noah's. I think in the Appearnce it should show Jasdero and Devit's new Noah's Clothes. --Cococrash11 02:38, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Mistakes Okay, while reading the revised version of jasdevi's profile, i have noticed a few things that i believe should be changed. When Krory plunges his hand into Jasdevi's stomach, he isn't injecting him with inncoence laden blood, but rather is absorbing the AKUMA blood that Jasdevi had drank earlier on. Also, i noticed it says that the twins have been reborn.....where exactly does it say that? They haven't been reborn, it's still Jasdevi just one year later, is it not? 06:39, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Falconidae Point 1 "Absorbing the Akuma blood" : I initially was going to write it like that, but further reading suggested that Krory had injected his blood into Jasdevi, instead, the reason I referenced it: eleven pages later, Jasdevi specifically says he's been "infected" with Innocence, and that was the only time when Krory had maintained enough contact in order to do that. Point 2 "Reborn or not?" : The Ark was destroyed. Completely. Including the room Krory and the twins were in. The only reason Krory survived was because Allen wished for the Ark to bring him back; Tyki was the only Noah the Earl saved from the Ark. After they had been infected with Innocence, Jasdero and Devit fell back through the door and are not mentioned again until Wisely is being reborn, himself, after having died thirty-five years ago. On top of that, Jasdero and Devit are seen among a group of newly resurrected Noah; nowhere does it say that Jasdero and Devit survived, and all evidence, aside from the similar apperances of their current selves to their old selves, suggests that they died in that fight. If you can find mention of them having survived between the time when they were defeated to their reappearance in Chapter 187, it'd be appreciated. .Seshat. 06:52, January 3, 2012 (UTC) : Did some more reading on point two and revised wording on page, but still stand by point one. .Seshat. 07:06, January 3, 2012 (UTC) : Check the scene in chapter 108 again. Krory says he'll take Chomesuke's blood back and then plunges his hand into Jasdevi's stomach; the stars you can see spiralling up his arm are the akuma virus being sucked into his bloodstream, not Innocence being poured out of it. He infects Jasdevi with Innocence in 109, when he hits him in the face and the Innocence-laden blood enters through his eye. It's definitely possible that Innocence got into their bloodstream in the earlier scene as well, but it doesn't hit them until that moment, and the entire point of the earlier scene is that Krory gets a power boost from the akuma blood he recovers. 06:07, March 18, 2012 (UTC) : Changed. .Seshat. 05:26, March 19, 2012 (UTC)